Gallagher Academy For Troubled Teens
by Directi0natexox
Summary: **ON HIATUS**8 strangers.A thief.An alcoholic.A gangmember.A cocaine addict.A drug addict.A sexoffender.A runaway.&An orphan. What happens when they all attend the same reformatory?How long will it take Cam&Zach to get together?Can Bex&Grant refrain from killing each other?Will Liz&Jonas overcome their shyness&Has Macey finally found love? Zammie, Jiz,Brant, Nacey
1. Chapter 1

"_**Welcome to the Gallagher Academy for Troubled Teens."**_

**Enter Cameron Morgan  
Age: **16.  
**Issue:** Kleptomaniac.  
**Description:** Skinny, average, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, able to disappear in plain sight.

"What the hell mom? I'm not going to your screwed up home for delinquents with nowhere else to go!"  
"Cameron, look around this room and tell me what you see."  
Cammie sighed, reluctantly looking around her bedroom as she mentally agreed to play her mothers stupid game. Anything to get her off their current topic.  
"I see a king sized mattress a closet full of clothes, makeup, a flat screen TV with a DVD player. Some movies and a lot of hair stuff. No different from any other teenage girl's room."  
"And do you know what makes everything in your room different from that of any other teenage girl?" Rachel Morgan paused, but decided to continue when she got no response from her daughter. "YOU STOLE EVERYTHING!"  
Cammie flinched as her mother raised her voice before rolling her eyes and collapsing onto her bed.  
"Cammie you're going and that's final!"  
Cammie groaned, screaming into a discarded throw pillow as her mother slammed the door shut behind her.

**Now for Macey McHenry  
Age: **16  
**Issue: **Alcoholic  
**Description: **Thin, tall, jet black hair with electric blue eyes, stunning. Senator's daughter.

_Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!_ Shots!  
Macey McHenry tilted her head back, raising her arm to drain the shot glass she had in her hand.  
"Uh Mace, don't you think you've had enough to drink?"  
Macey brushed off her friends' warning and climbed into her silver Porsche.  
"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night."_  
She felt her eyelids drooping as she sang along with the radio. The next thing she knew, she saw a blinding light and felt a searing pain shoot through her body.  
"This is Officer Swanson. We have a two car crash. In one car, there's a male and a female, both twenty four years old, and in the other, we have a sixteen year old female who appears to be under the influence."  
When she realized she had no control over her body, she surrendered, allowing the darkness to engulf her.  
When she awoke the next time, she was in a hospital bed with tubes running out of her body, her head was pounding and she had no recollection of what had happened or how she had gotten there. Just as she was about to wake her mother, who sat asleep in the chair next to her bed, a man she didn't recognize strolled through the door.  
"Ah , you're awake. Wonderful. I'm Officer Swanson, I was the first officer on sight and I have news that may upset you."  
Macey rolled her eyes, but gestured for the officer to go on.  
"After the crash, your parents, as well as a psychiatrist, they hired feel that-"  
"Wait," Macey said, cutting him off. "I don't remember the crash. Can you tell me what happened?"  
The man nodded, but looked worried, running a hand through his disheveled hair.  
"We're not sure where you were before that but we assume you were driving home and on Main Street, it appears your car swerved into another couple's. They are both fine and you escaped with minor cuts and bruises. However, your family feels that it is in your best interest to attend the Gallagher Academy for Troubled Teens."  
Macey fell back onto the hospital bed, a sudden wave of exhaustion washing over her. Closing her eyes, she succumbed to sleep, hoping to wake up in a better situation.

**Fast Forward to Grant Newman  
Age: **17  
**Problem: ** Gang-banger  
**Description: **Muscular, chestnut hair, blue eyes, resembles a Greek God. Extremely unintelligent.

"Alright Newman, you're up."  
Grant moved to the middle of the circle, his face giving away no trace of the turmoil taking place inside him. Taking a deep breath, he willed his voice not to quiver.  
"What do I have to do?"  
Todd, the leader, stepped forward so that he was right in front of Grant.  
"You'll be taking Johnny and Steve with you. Your next task is to find this girl and well, you know what to do with her." He explained, handing Grant a photo of a young girl, probably no older than thirteen.  
"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's do it."  
Grant walked out of the warehouse, the two older boys trailing after him.  
"You sure you want to do this Newman? I know we're both members, but we don't wanna see a good kid go down the wrong path."  
Grant shrugged, not trusting her voice to answer. They stopped on the street corner, scoping out their surroundings.  
"That's her." Steve said, pointing across the street to a bench where the girl from the photo sat all alone.  
"Let's get to it than. You two go back down the alley and I'll get the girl."  
Johnny and Steve nodded, disappearing down the dark alley, while Grant crossed the street, taking a seat next to the mystery girl on the bench.  
"Hey baby, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?"  
The girl shrugged, obviously nervous and refused to meet Grant's eyes.  
"Why don't you come for a walk with me and I'll make sure you get home safe. It's not safe for a pretty young thing like yourself to be out this late. Come on baby girl, I won't hurt you."  
The girl seemed hesitant, but agreed, taking Grant's outstretched hand and following him down the alley.  
"Don't worry about covering her mouth, no one can hear her scream."  
Oh, how wrong they were.  
Grant Newman was awoken by a banging on his front door. Dragging himself out of bed, he wrenched the door open.  
"Mr. Newman may we come in?"  
Grant nodded, jerked awake by the sight of two fully dressed policemen in front of him.  
"Well Mr. Newman, we were previously going to place you under arrest for the rape of thirteen year old Marissa Foley. However," The first cop continued, unfazed by the reactions Grant was giving to this news. "we have now decided that you would be better off attending the Gallagher Academy for Troubled Teens."  
Grant rolled his eyes, standing up to pack but was stopped by the second police officer.  
"Until then, Mr. Newman, you are to remain in our custody."  
Grant sighed, giving in and allowing the officers to lead him out of the house.

**Introducing Jonas Anderson  
Age: **16  
**Issue: **Cocaine Addict  
**Description: **Thin, gawky, black hair, hazel eyes, shy but extremely smart.

"Jonas what the hell are you doing?"  
"I'm snorting cocaine, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
Amber rolled her eyes, storming out of the room and banging on-what Jonas assumed was- his mother's bedroom door.  
Snorting another line, Jonas ignored the yelling until it was taking place in his bedroom.  
"Jonas Thomas Anderson, what has gotten into you? We have overlooked your problem up until now, but we can no longer put up with this type of behavior any longer."  
Wiping his nose, Jonas looked up to see tears in his mother's eyes and immediately felt a twinge of guilt before brushing it off.  
"What are you gonna do mom? Kick me out? You and I both know that as much as Amber hates what I'm doing that she'll let me stay with her."  
He couldn't hear Amber in the apartment anymore, so he assumed she'd given up and gone home. His mom, however was not giving up that easily.  
"Jonas, I'm tired of watching you destroy your and I have looked the other way because we love you but we can see now that we need to get you help."  
Rolling his eyes, Jonas stared up at his mother, willing her to just leave him alone.  
"Are you done now?"  
"Listen to me Jonas, tomorrow you will be packing your things and attending the Gallagher Academy for Troubled Teens."  
Jonas shrugged, not believing a word his mother said and watched with boredom as she slammed the door behind her.

**Meet Rebecca Baxter  
Age: **17  
**Issue: **Drug Addict  
**Description: **Athletic, slim but muscular, mocha colored skin, brown eyes, straight chocolate colored hair, British, gorgeous.

"What's the deal for tonight baby girl?"  
Bex turned to glare at the blonde haired boy sitting behind her before disappearing into her room and returning with what looked like an ordinary jewelry box.  
"Whatcha got in there gorgeous?"  
Rolling her eyes, Bex sat down at the coffee table while everyone else followed suit.  
"Looks like we got some pot, a few shrooms, couple percs, three Xanax, six Valium and some Ecstasy."  
Bex nodded, picking up a tab of Ecstasy, two percocet, a Xanax and two mushrooms before relinquishing the box to her so called 'friends'.  
"Hey babe, we out. You good?"  
Bex mumbled some incoherent words before listening to the door slam shut behind them. Feeling a wave of nausea wash over her, Bex rolled onto her stomach, allowing her head to hand off the edge of the couch.  
"Rebecca? Are you home?"  
As much as Bex wanted to yell at her father for using her full name, she couldn't bring herself to speak.  
"Rebecca, are you okay?"  
Mumbling another string of incoherent words, Bex rolled off the couch, unable to bring herself to get up.  
"That's it Rebecca. This is the final straw. We've put up with your habits because we understand you're going through a tough time, but this is where I draw the line."  
Bex groaned, wanting to respond but not being able to find it in her to control her own mouth.  
"We have decided that you will be attending the Gallagher Academy for Troubled Teens."  
Her dad's words were the last thing Bex heard before her world went black.

**Say hello to Nick Marshall  
Age: **16  
**Issue: **Sex Offender  
**Description: **Muscular, normal height, black hair, blue eyes, relatively nice.

Nick made his way past a group of girls, winking at a cute redhead. Turning around, he saw her watching him and gave her a small smile before disappearing down a side street, knowing she would follow.  
"What's a cute girl like you doing all alone?"  
The girl shrugged as Nick kissed her, backing her up against the wall. Distracted by his kiss, she didn't notice the flash of silver as he pulled the knife out of his pocket.  
"Scream and I won't hesitate to use this. Wouldn't want to mess up that pretty little face, now would we?"  
The girl shook her head, closing her eyes in hopes of blocking out what was happening to her.  
Straightening his clothes, Nick made his way out of the alley only to be stopped by a car with tinted windows.  
"Get in, Mr. Marshall."  
Nick obliged, sliding across the black leather seats.  
"I'm sure you know why you're here. Mr. Marshall, you have been charged with three accounts of sexual assault and we have decided it is in your best interest to attend the Gallagher Academy for Troubled Teens. Your bags are already packed, so we suggest you just sit back and enjoy the ride."  
Nick couldn't find it in him to fight, he just sat back and wondered what kind of girls he would meet at Gallagher.

**Welcome Elizabeth Sutton  
Age: **17  
**Issue: ** runaway  
**Description: **Blonde hair, very tiny, hazel eyes, extremely shy but smart.

"Hey honey, where you coming from?"  
Liz shrugged, taking a seat at the bus station. Her eyes flashed to the small TV in the corner where the news was playing.  
"Hey. The five-fifteen comes in in ten minutes. Where you headed?"  
Liz glanced at the guy beside her, taking in his shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He reminded her of her brother.  
"Gallagher."  
Something seemed to flash in his eyes but it was gone before Liz could place it.  
"That place is for messed up kids. You seem pretty normal to me. Why would a girl like you be heading there?"  
Liz shook her head, not willing to explain to a stranger how she hadn't been able to handle her alcoholic mother and abusive father anymore.  
"It's better than where I'm coming from." She could only hope.  
As the bus pulled up, Liz watched a picture of her face flash across the screen. Turning away from the television, she climbed onto the bus, the mystery boy close behind her.  
"I really hope you're right. A pretty thing like you don't belong in a place like Gallagher."  
Liz could only hope that she was right too.

**And last but not least Zachary Goode  
Age: **17  
**Issue: **Orphan  
**Description: **Tall, muscular, dark hair with emerald green eyes, extremely cunning and sneaky.

"Mr. Goode, that was your eighth foster home in three months. What are we going to do with you?"  
Zach shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as the social worker stared him down.  
"Why can't you just behave Zachary?"  
"First of all, it's Zach. Second of all, he hit me first. Someone ought to tell that kid not to mess with a Goode."  
Zach smirked, leaning back in his chair as the social worker glared at him.  
"Well since you cannot seem to fit in in any of the foster homes we've chosen, we have another solution."  
Zach put his mask up, not allowing his face to betray any trace of emotion as the woman continued.  
"We are sending you to the Gallagher Academy for Troubled Teens. You will begin tomorrow."  
Zach shrugged, knowing nothing could be worse than his last foster home.  
"They're equipped to deal with your type." She explained, closing his file and putting it in her desk drawer.  
Zach stood up, plastering his trademark smirk on his face before strutting out of the office.  
"Trust me lady," Zach murmured. "No one is equipped to deal with a Goode."

**Author's Note:**_This is short, i know but it's mainly just a prologue. If I get at least five reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I know I never finished my other story but I just don't have much inspiration for it. Please read this and review so I can keep going. Let me know if you guys really like this so I know if I should keep writing or not and don't worry, there will be lots of Zammie moments. Everyone's going to be pretty out of character, as you can see, but I'm sticking with the basic pairings. So like I said, please read and review! Enjoy!_


	2. Welcome

**Morgan- Thank you, here's the next chapter(:**

**purplebutterfly12- Thank you so much, here you go(:**

**cammieXzachxx- Thank you, I just wanted to introduce the characters. Here's your update and there's a little Zammie in chapter two but I can't start it too early.**

**Dark. Angel. From. Above- Thanks for giving it a chance and thank you!**

**mcsweeney- Thank you, here's the update(:**

**Faith- here's the update(:**

**"Welcome to the Gallagher Aca**demy for Troubled Teens. I am Headmistress Morgan."

Rachel Morgan recited the Welcome speech to the eight teenagers sitting in front of her.  
"Mom, just cut the crap. We know why we're here. Tell us where our rooms are and leave us the hell alone."  
Rachel glared at her daughter before pulling eight room keys out of her top drawer. Handing one to each teens, she sat  
down on her desk before continuing.  
"There will be four people to a suite and you eight will be in two adjoining suites." She paused, picking up a  
paper off her desk before reading the rooming arrangements.  
" , you will be rooming with , Ms. Baxter and my daugter Cammie. As for the second door, it will  
consist of , , , and ."

Cammie's Point Of View:

We left my mom's office with me in the lead, due to the fact that I was the only one who knew their way around the school.  
"So we're in room 210 and the others are in 212. Do any of you know where we're going?"  
I turned to glance at the black haired boy who was staring at the rest of us expectantly.  
"Hey, what's your name? And like my mother said back there, I'm her daughter. I know where I'm going."  
"Nick, and cool, lead the way then. The quicker we get to the room, the better."  
He winked and I rolled my eyes before continuing down the long hallway with the other seven trailing behind me. By  
the time we had reached the two rooms, I had heard the black haired girl yell at both Nick and Grant for checking her out  
at least five times,the small girl, Liz I think, had tripped twice and I was ready to drown myself in the bathtub.  
"Well, this is our room, and your room," I said, motioning toward the pixie looking girl and the Senator's daughter  
"is right to the left. There's a door in the back that leads to the bathroom and then there's a door on the right wall  
that leads into our room. Anything else?"  
The pixie girl shook her head, the Senator's daughter rolled her eyes, the black haired boy shrugged and the  
green eyed boy just smirked. Spinning on my heel, I forced open the door to our suite and stepped inside. Claiming the  
bed closest to the bathroom, I dropped my backpack on it and padded into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. By the  
time I had walked back out, the British girl was asleep on the bed next to mine while the guys were playing cards on the  
floor.  
"So," I said, dropping down next to them. "You guys know my name, but I don't know you. Tell me about yourselves."  
The guys looked hesitant so I decided to play the 'I-know-something-you-dont-know' card.  
"We have group therapy in an hour, so I'm gonna find out anyway. I just figured if we were all rooming together in  
this hell hole, well me might as well get along."  
"Oh just tell the girl what she wants to know." Apparently she wasn't asleep, her British accent was thick and  
as she walked over to come join us, I decided I liked her.  
"Well if you two are too scared to tell us about yourselves, I'll start. My names Rebecca but I won't hesitate to  
knock you out if you call me that. It's Bex. I'm from London, my mom died last month and my dad's new girlfriend royally  
sucks. Uh, I'm seventeen and I'm here because yesterday, I was hanging out with a few friends and I mixed a few different  
drugs and my dad decided to send me here. So, who's next?"  
I glanced around the group, Bex seems pretty cool but the guys were still looking a little intimidated by the two  
of us. Seeing as how they didn't seem to want to share, I figured I'd go next.  
"Well, my name's Cameron, but you can call me Cammie. Uh, my dad died when I was young so it's been my mom and I  
for a while. I'm sixteen. Since my mom's been Headmistress here, we haven't spent much time together so I picked up a new  
hobby. Shoplifting. She didn't notice at first, but now she feels like it's getting out of hand, so she sent me here."  
Wrapping up my speech, I clapped my hands together before pointing at Nick, giving him the cue to go next, he still  
looked nervous but began talking anyway.  
"Uh, my name's Nick, I'm 16. Both my parents are around, but neither pays much attention to me. And  
according to the police, I'm a sex offender who's been charged with multiple accounts of sexual assault. But don't worry,  
you girls are safe." He finished, winking before motioning for Grant to continue on with our circle.  
"So, my name's Grant, I'm my parents are around too. I used to be real good, doing everything I had to but  
lately, I been hanging around with the wrong crowd and I joined a gang. I'd never gotten into trouble before, but the  
other night, we...gangbanged..a thirteen year old girl and the next morning the cops showed up at my door, telling me they  
were taking me here."

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will start with their group therapy session. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please please review.  
The more reviews I get, the faster I update. So review. Thank you xox


	3. Group Therapy

_******Author's Note: Well first of all, guys I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that it didn't show the rooming arrangements. It was Nick, Grant, Bex and Cammie in one and Jonas, Liz, Macey and Zach in the other. Once again, so sorry.******_

**yayayay- here's your update and thank you(:**

**Goode-Lover- thank you, it's up now(:  
**

**Dark. Angel. From. Above- thank you so much, and yes they have, so now the story can pick up(:**

**mcsweneey- thank you(:**

**kittykatkitkat- I got the idea from another story I read, but the other one was only about the girls and they were really different, I wanted to include the guys and do something different!**

**Guest- thank you(:**

**LoudNProud- Thank you! I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going to go with it, but the update's up(:**

**CallMeRushnan- Thank you so much! Your review made my night! And thank you, after I wrote the line about them being equipped to deal with him, I couldn't help but have Zach come back with a sarcastic comment!(:**

**cammieXzachxx- Thank you so much and don't worry, there's a tiny bit of Zammie in this chapter but the next chapter is chock full of it!**

Zach's Point Of View:

Following McHenry down the hall, we walked into a room, occupied only by nine chairs, five of which, were occupied.  
Glancingaround the room, I looked over the girl with the mocha skin, the black haired guy and the other guy that was  
supposedly rooming with them. I paused as I caught sight of the woman whom I assumed was going to be our 'counselor',  
but the one that really caught my eye was the blonde a seat next to her, I looked over her blue eyes and to  
anyone else she may have seemed average but to me,she was beautiful.  
"Hey guys, well now that you're all here, let me introduce myself. My name is Abigail Cameron, but you can call me  
Abby." She paused and winked at the blonde girl beside me before continuing. "So I'm sure Rach-Headmistress Morgan already  
introduced herself to all of you, and I'd just like to let you guys know, I'm nothing like her. But I am your conselour, so  
let's get this session started. We're going to go around in a circle. Cammie why don't you start?" After shooting Cammie  
another wink, she sat back patiently and waited for us to start.  
"So I'm Cammie, as you guys already know, Headmistress Morgan is my mother. My dad died when I was younger..he was  
hit by a drunk driver when he was on his way to pick me up from a friends house." As she spoke about her father, I noticed  
she had tears welling in her eyes and even though I didn't know a damn thing about the girl, I reached over and took her  
hand, giving it a light squeeze. I guess she took that as a good sign because she continued speaking.  
"After he died, my mom kind of went AWOL, but when she took the position as Headmistress, she started to get back to  
being her old self. But she didn't pay much attention to me, so I took up shoplifting, but lately she decided I was getting  
too out of hand and so she sent me here, and now I'm here with all of you. Who's next?"  
We looked around the group and when no one decided to go next, the mocha skinned girl next to her spoke up.  
"Well I'm Bex." Her british accent was strong but she wasn't hard to understand at all. "My mom died about a month  
ago and I hate my dad's new girlfriend. I'm here because me and a couple of my friends were messing around yesterday and  
I mixed a few drugs that sent me over the edge and when my dad couldn't get through to me, he decided to send me here. You're  
up Grant." She turned to smile at the guy sitting next to her.  
"Uh, I'm Grant, I'm here because I hung around with the wrong crowd and wound up in a gang. Two older members, along  
with me raped a thirteen year old girl and the next morning the cops came knocking on my door. Onto you Nick."  
"I'm Nick. I'm sixteen and I'm here because I'm a sex offender and instead of sending me to jail, they sent me here.  
But as I told Bex and Cammie, you girls here are safe. No need to worry. You can go next McHenry."  
Macey rolled her eyes and waited until Abby wasn't looking before flipping Nick off.  
"Well I'm Macey, but better known as the only daughter of the Senator McHenry, I'm here because I had a few too  
many shots one night and wound up crashing my car into another couple's. The cops said I was lucky to escape with a few  
minor cuts and bruises so I'm here cause I'm an alcoholic. Onto you Goode."  
I took a deep breath, glancing around the group of people that was all staring at me expectantly.  
"I'm Goode. Zach Goode and I'm here because I've been passed through eight foster homes in the last three months  
and my social worker doesn't know where else to send me. Your turn Jonas."  
"My names Jonas, and I'm here because my girl-ex-girlfriend Amber, and my mom can't put up with my cocaine addiction  
anymore. Now last, but not least, Liz, it's your turn."  
"My names Liz," she started, her soft southern accent coming out strong."And my mom's an alcoholic and my dad's  
abusive. I used to put up with it but..after he went too far one night..he..he killed my brother..and I just couldn't take  
it anymore, so I ran away. I figured I was just as screwed up as anyone, so I hopped on a bus and came here."  
By the time she had finished, she had tears running down her face and Jonas was comforting her. I noticed Abby had  
shed a few tears when Cammie was talking about her dad but hadn't seemed the least bit fazed by Liz's story. Weird.  
"Well, I think that's enough for today. Dinner started two minutes ago so I suggest you guys get down to the  
Grand Hall. We may be a reformatory for troubled teens but we've got the best food in the country."  
With that, we were dismissed and filed out of the room. I realized I was still holding Cammie's hand but she didn't  
seem to mind, so I didn't let go.  
"Guys," Cammie started, pausing just outside the doors to the Grand Hall. "I've been to work with my mom a lot and  
I know what kind of people get sent here. The only way we're going to survive is if we stick together. They're going to  
target me because my mother's the Headmistress and Macey because she's the Senator's daughter but if we stick together,  
we'll be fine, so what do you say?"  
She was met with a glare from McHenry, blank stares from Liz, Jonas, Nick and Grant, a look of approval from Bex and  
the famous Zach Goode smirk from yours truly. Seeing as noone was going to answer her, I decided to take it upon myself to  
answer her.  
"Let's do it."  
And with that, she pushed open the doors, gripped my hand tighter and led us into the Grand Hall.

**Author's Note: **You guys like? I'll continue to thank everyone that reviews at the beginning of every chapter. I try to update as frequently as possible which is faster now because we got hit with Sandy and don't have school but I'll try to update frequently even when we're back in school. Review and tell me what you think xox. Reviews make the world go round and make me update faster.


	4. Zammie(

**WannabeGallagher- Thank you so much! In all honesty, i got the idea partly from another story I read and partly from watching Jersey Shore, but I wanted the gang to be together again and everyone knows you can't have a Gallagher Story without the Blackthorne Boys!(:**

**cammieXzachxx- Thank you, I hate when authors take forever in between updates, so I honestly try to update as often as I can. This chapter has a lot of Zammie in it, just for you!(: and thank you, we lost power for a few days but the school doesn't have power so they don't know when we'll go back but even when we're in school, I promise to keep updating just for you guys!**

Cammie's Point Of View:

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Cammie Morgan."  
I inwardly groaned as Josh approached us, I was probably the only person here, aside from my mom and Aunt Abby who knew the  
realy reason he was here.  
"What do you want Josh?"  
"Awh, you don't have to be so hostile Cammie bear. What ever happened to common courtesy for your boyfriend?"  
I noticed Zach's hand tighten when Josh said the word 'Boyfriend.'  
"Don't be ridiculous Josh. Don't you remember why you're here? Surely your remember our breakup. Oh, and .call.

I watched anger flash across Josh's face before he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I felt my hand being jerked  
out of Zach's grasp as Josh wrapped his arms around me. I could already feel bruises forming.  
"Let go of her. Now." Zach's voice was nothing above a whisper and it sent chills down my sine.  
Josh took this as his cue to grip me tighter, gidding his fingers into my ribs. I tried to hold back a scream just  
as Zach ripped me out of Josh's grasp. It was getting harder for me to breathe so Zach insisted we skip dinner, and led me  
to the infirmary.  
"Ms. Morgan, what can I do for you? And you are...?" She said, gesturing to Zach.  
"I'm Goode. Zach Goode. And I just want you to check out Cammie's ribs, make sure everythings okay."  
The nurse seemed confused but agreed, determining my ribs were bruised but there was no serious damage.  
"Well if I'm good, can we go than?"  
Zach nodded, leading me back to our rooms. Everyone was still at dinner so Zach agreed to stay with me until they  
came back.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl?" Zach murmured in my ear, while I leaned against him. He continued stroking my hair while he  
waited for my response.  
"Hmmm?"  
"What happened between you and Josh?"  
I hesitated, unsure of how to explain my past relationship.  
"After...after my dad was..killed and my mom took the job here, well I met Josh in town and at first he was really  
sweet, but after a while...well I started to think he was cheating on me..but he was still kind of sweet. But soon, he  
started getting really...bossy...and then he was getting kind of abusive. But firsts it was just a shove here or there and  
he would always apoligize afterwards, but soon it got to be worse. He would shove me harder, hit me when people couldn't  
see and when I finally found it in me to break it off with him, he didn't take it well."  
I paused, taking a shaky breath while Zach whispered soothing words in my ear and continued to rub my back.  
"When I...when I broke up with him..he shoved me into a wall and I..I hit my head and he..he broke two of my ribs..  
my wrist and he fractured my collarbone. After I was taken to the hospital and I told my mom what happened..the charges of  
domestic abuse landed Josh here."  
Zach was still rubbing my back and murmuring soothing words. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Zach began using  
his thumb to brush away the tears.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl?" Zach said suddenly, after I had calmed down.  
"What's up Goode?"  
"How do you know Abby?"  
"Oh." I laughed, thankful he had given me an easy one this time. "Abby's my aunt, my mom's sister."  
Zach nodded, before shifting me so that he was lying down and I was on top of him.  
"Zach, it's ten thirty, where are the others?"  
Zach shrugged, moving his arms to wrap them around my waist. We spent the rest of the night laying like that, talking  
about everything and anything. By the time my roomates returned, it was three-fifteen and Zach and I were still going strong.  
"Oh uh, didn't realize you had company Cammie." Bex said, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "We'll give you two a  
moment."  
When they stepped out, Zach moved to get up, but I placed a hand on his arm, stopping him.  
"Hey Zach?" I asked quietly, not wanting to be overheard.  
"What's on your mind Gallagher Girl?"  
"Why me?" I began, but took one glance at his confused expression and decided to continue. "Why not go for Macey,  
the gorgeous perfect one? Or Bex, the stunning exotic one? Or even Liz, the pretty sweet one? Why me? I'm just the plain one."  
Zach stared at me intently for what felt like hours before speaking.  
"First of all, let me tell you Cammie, Macey is not perfect. But when I walked into group therapy, you were the only  
thing I could look at, you were the only girl I had any interest in being near. You were like a magnet, drawing me to you.  
When you were crying, all I could do was reach over and hold your hand, but I wanted to hunt down the man that put you  
through so much pain and kill him. When Josh was holding you, it took all I had not to strangle him then and there. There's  
no other girl that can compare to you. I get it if you don't want me, but I want you Gallagher Girl, and come on, let's be  
honest, who can resist the Goode charm?"  
I rolled my eyes, reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips before ushering him out the door.  
"Hey," I said, stopping him just as his hand touched the doorknob. "I want you two Zachy."  
He rolled his eyes at the nickname before winking and smirking as he dissapeared out the door.

**Author's Note: And there's the next chapter. I wanted to give you guys some Zammie. I know both of them are out of character. Sorry for you Josh fans, I couldn't help it!** **What does Zach know about Macey being perfect? Hmmm, you'll just have to wait and find out. Reviews make faster updates. So**  
**review! Thank you xox**


	5. Help!

*******THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.*******

** *****PLEASE READ. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT*******

**Guys, I have the next chapter written and a bonus chapter for people who review that one but after that, I'm stumped. I have no idea what to write, what should happen or where to go with the story. I don't want to stop writing because I really love this story, but I honestly cannot think of anywhere I want it to go, so please review or PM with any good ideas and I will give you due credit. Thank you so much xox**

**-Gallagherbabexox**


	6. Who's Tina?

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox- Thank you so much(:**

**Dark. Angel. From. Above- Thank you so much, glad I made your day with my Zammie and thank you so much for the amazing ideas, they'll keep the story going longer and keep the drama going! I'm dedicating this as well as the next chapter to you, thank you for all your ideas and constant reviews!(:**

**LoudNProud- Thank you for the ideas, here's the update and thank you!(:**

Zach's Point Of View:

Stumbling into my room, I ignored the interested stares of Liz and McHenry while I layed down in bed.  
"Well I'm sure Bex is going to be kicking Nick and Grant out any minute so Lizzie and I will leave you guys to talk.  
Ah, Grant, Nick, hi. Sit on my bed or touch my things and you'll be wake up underwater with your arms and legs missing."  
And with that Macey was out the door, dragging Liz behind her. I sat calmly on my bed, waiting for someone to speak  
but it looked as if they planned on sitting in silence all night.  
"So they're all attacking Cammie with questions about me and her?"  
Nick nodded, while Grant took this as an invitation to sit on the end of my bed and start talking to me.  
"Hell yeah man. After we walked in and walked back out, Bex had her ear pressed against the door the whole time.  
Although she didn't have to, your speech was loud enough for us to hear loud and clear without eavesdropping. Nice rant,  
by the way. You tryna get it in?"  
I shook my head, laughing as I ran a hand through my hair. They weren't kidding when they said Grant was 'extremely  
unintelligent'. But he seemed like a good kid.  
_"You know,"_ My subconscious whisper-yelled at me._ "You could give the kid a chance. It's okay to make friends Zach."_  
I shrugged, unsure but then turned back into what Grant was going on about.  
"Cammie's cute and all, but have you seen Bex? That girl is a British Bombshell. I mean, she's gorgeous, and her accent  
is hot as hell, but the way she's so tough and can handle herself, without needing anyone to protect her? She's perfect."  
Nick and Jonas were nodding in agreement, but I knew for a fact that Liz was more Jonas' type and McHenry had a  
thing for Nick.  
"Hey Jonas, what about Liz? She's quiet, but she's cute. Seems like your type."  
A faint blush crept up Jonas' cheeks as he told us about Liz.  
"Liz is pretty in a soft, understated way. It's amazing the way she came from a place like that but she's just as  
smart as I am. She's cute and innocent and I want her to stay that way forever."  
Jonas' voice trailed off, while Grant and Nick looked as if they were going to explode in laughter. It was quite  
clear Bex and Macey were, in no sense of the word, innocent. But I could still see Cammie's innocence, and I understood where  
Jonas was coming from. I never wanted her to lose that piece of her.  
"And what about you Nick? We saw you checking out little miss senator's daughter at dinner." Grant took the  
attention off a clearly uncomfortable Jonas while putting Nick on the spot.  
"Ah," I groaned, burying my face in my hands. "You got a thing for McHenry?"  
Nick looked startled by my outburst, but regained his composure quickly.  
"Yeah, I might. If you got the hots for her too, we can share. I'd love to get my hands on Cammie."  
"No." Grant and I barked at the same time, anger boiling inside of me.  
"Cammie's mine." I said, shooting a curious glance at Grant, who just shrugged it off. "I was just asking about  
McHenry. Don't let the bitch exterior scare you off. I've known Macey since I was two. Go for it. Any guy that gets her is  
one of the luckiest guys in the world, but break her heart and I'll break your face."  
Nick nodded and I layed back, kicking Grant off the bed as I did glared at me for a moment, before plopping  
down in Liz's bed. Nick, ignoring her previous warning, made a move to lay down in Macey's bed.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said over Grant's snores, effectively stopping him. "McHenry will not hesitate  
to follow through on her threat is she comes back and finds you in her bed."  
Nick gulped before pulling a pillow of of Liz's bed and choosing a spot on the floor, right next to Macey's bed.

Cammie's Point Of View:

"So what happened? Did you guys have sex? Did he-"  
Bex was cut off by a knock on the door and as I pulled it open, I was not at all surprised to find Liz and Macey  
standing there expectantly.  
"Girl talk!" Macey squealed as she took a seat in Grant's bed.  
"We were just getting there." Bex said, smiling warmly at Macey; probably just happy for the reinforcement.  
"So what happened? Did you guys have sex? What was with his long speech?"  
"No Bex, they didn't have sex. They just kissed."  
I opened my mouth to ask Macey how she knew that, but she held a hand up to stop me.  
"Look guys, I've known Zachary Goode since he was two and I know his 'just-had-sex' face and that was not it. And  
what long speech?" She asked, directing her attention towards me. "Spill."  
"Well," I began nervously, biting my lip. "I asked Zach why he chose a plain girl like me over you or Bex or even  
Liz and then he-"  
"Stop right there." Macey demanded, cutting me off.  
"First of all, Goode can't stand me, he hates what I've done to myself and lately he just...hates me." She explained,  
her voice going quiet before she took a deep breath and plowed on.  
"Second, Bex and Liz aren't his type, you aren't really either, but he couldn't keep his eyes off you, from the  
minute we walked into group therapy. I've only ever seen him get that look with Tina before and that was a long time ago."  
Macey finished, her voice going quiet again.  
"Who's Tina?"  
Macey shook her head, refusing to answer and just as I was about to protest, I was cut off by a loud bang from the  
guys' room.  
"Well, you guys wanna relax and watch a movie?" Liz asked, in an attempt to relieve the tension between me and  
Macey.  
We all nodded and piled into Bex's bed, while she pressed play on the Notebook. After two hours of crying, we were  
all drained so Liz and Macey went back to their room, but all I could think about was, _Who's Tina?_

**Author's Note: So? You like? Love? What was your favorite Line? How do Zach and Macey know each other? Why was Grant so**  
**protective of Cammie? What happened between Zach and Tina? Will Cammie ask Zach about it? Why does Macey think Zach hates**  
**her? Anyone that reviews telling me their favorite line and giving me any tips or comments will get a special bonus chapter **  
**that I decided not to post! Read, enjoy and review xox. Listen guys, I have a total writers block. I already wrote the bonus chapter but after that, I have no idea where to go so please give me some ideas so I don't have to keep you guys waiting. Thank you so much!**


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Hey guys, i am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry i havent posted in forever.I've been dealing with a lot but I thought that for sticking with me, you guys all definitley deserved the bonus chapter and I promise I'm gonna start updating regularly. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through my writers block. I love you all :***

Liz's Point Of View:

I noticed Grant was occupying my bed and didn't want to wake him, so I debated sleeping in his bed. Looking around  
the room, I noticed Nick asleep on the floor, Zach sprawled out across his bed and Jonas curled up in his. Deciding to do  
the completely un-Liz thing, I walked over and crawled into bed with Jonas, wrapping the covers around myself. I had to  
refrain from squealing in surprise when Jonas wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my closer. Resting my head against  
his chest, I drifted off to sleep, thinking I was definitely right. Gallagher was way better than where I was coming from.

Jonas' Point of View:

Curling up in bed, I feel asleep dreaming of home. Of Amber and my mom. As much as I missed them, I wanted to stick  
around here for a while. Get to know Liz. As her name popped into my head, I heard the door creak open and opened one eye  
to see Liz and Macey looking around the room. After a minute, I noticed Liz walking towards me and quickly closed my eyes.A  
second later, she was crawling into bed with me. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her closer. Drifting off to  
sleep, I reminded myself to thank Grant for sleeping in Liz's bed.

Macey's Point Of View:  
Watching Lizzie crawl into Jonas' bed, I smiled to myself, grateful to have an empty bed. As I slipped under the  
covers, I noticed Nick shivering on the floor. Feeling a twinge of guilt, I shook him awake, ignoring his string of not-so-  
very-nice-words before pulling him into bed with me. He looked at me wide-eyed and I laughed.  
"You looked cold." I said innocently, shrugging of his accusing looks.  
"Mhm." He mumbled sarcastically, before slinging his arm over my stomach and pulling me close to I could  
protest, he planted a light kiss on the top of my head and I could hear his breathing even out. Allowing sleep to wash over  
me, the last thing I could think of before I fell asleep was that the police were definitely right. Gallagher Academy was  
in my best interest.

Nick's Point Of View:  
Hearing the door creak open, I rolled over, falling back asleep. But before I knew it, I was being shaken awake.  
Grumbling some not so very nice words, I looked around before allowing Macey to pull me into her bed. Looking at her,  
confused, I held in a laugh when she started laughing at me.  
"You looked cold." She whispered innocently.  
"Mhm." I mumbled sarcastically before wrapping my arm around her. Before she could protest, I planted a kiss on  
the top of her head and allowed myself to drift off to sleep with one of the most beautiful girls in the world in my arms.  
My last thought before sleep overcame me? I had no reason to worry about what kind of girls Gallagher had to offer.

Bex's Point Of View:  
Noticing that Liz and Macey had been gone for almost a half hour and Nick and Grant still hadn't returned, I told  
Cammie I'd go search for them. Walking into the guys' room, I noticed Nick and Macey asleep in Macey's bed and tried to  
conceal my smirk before I caught sight of Liz and Jonas in Jonas' bed. Glancing at Liz's bed, I realized that Grant was  
asleep in it and that was probably the reason he hadn't returned.  
"Grant!" I whispered, sliding into bed next to him. Attempting to shake him awake, I couldn't contain my squeal  
when he wrapped his arm around my side and pulled me to him. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, but I'd  
never been more comfortable. Allowing myself to give in to sleep, I tried to remind myself to thank my dad for sending me  
here.

Grant's Point Of View:  
I faintly heard Liz and Macey come back in and somewhere in the back of my mind, I took note of Nick and Macey  
talking after she had woken him up, but nothing really caught my attention until Bex snuck into the room.  
"Grant!" She whisper-yelled before crawling into bed and attempting to shake me awake. Before she could succeed, I  
wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against my chest. I had to contain my laughter when she squealed in surprise.  
Burying my face in her hair, I let my mind wander. The police were right, Gallagher was the best place for me to  
be.

Cammie's Point Of View:  
After waiting for Bex for an hour, I assumed she had fallen into whatever vortex Grant and Nick had disappeared  
into and pulled myself out of bed to search for them. Just as I was about to pull open the door into the hall, the door  
joining our rooms opened and I looked over to see a tired looking Zach standing in the middle of my room. His hair was  
messed up from sleeping and his eyes looked dazed, but he still looked gorgeous.  
"Hey, why aren't you in bed? And have you seen my roommates?"  
"Yup, Nick and Macey are in her bed, and Liz and Jonas are in Jonas' bed because Bex and Grant are asleep in Liz's  
bed. You didn't seem like you were going to come looking for them any time soon and Grant's snoring was driving me insane  
so I figured you wouldn't mind if I came and slept in here. You don't mind..do you?"  
I shook my head, before crawling back into bed, willing my body to stop shivering. Within seconds, Zach was in bed  
with me, his arms snaked around my waist, trying to warm me up. As sleep overtook me, I could hear my subconscious silently  
thanking my mom for sending me here.

Zach's Point Of View:  
"Hey why aren't you in bed? And have you seen my roommates?"  
I nodded. "Yup, Nick and Macey are in her bed, and Liz and Jonas are in Jonas' bed because Bex and Grant are asleep  
in Liz's bed. You didn't seem like you were going to come looking for them any time soon and Grant's snoring was driving me  
insane so I figured you wouldn't mind if I came and slept in here. You don't mind..do you?"  
She shook her head and crawled back into her bed. Noticing her shivering, I slipped in behind her, and snaked my arm  
around her waist, trying to warm her up.  
As her breathing slowed, I pulled her closer to me, breathing in the smell of strawberries. As I let myself succumb  
to sleep, I couldn't help but think back to the social worker's words and realize that maybe, she was right. I had finally  
met someone who could control me.


End file.
